O anti-herói e o Lorde das Trevas
by Mavis777
Summary: Harry não acredita em contos de fadas e não está afim de ser um herói. Felizmente para ele, quando o menino chega ao mundo mágico é exatamente isso que o salva das manipulações de Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter nunca havia acreditado em contos de fadas.

Tendo tido uma infância amarga com os Dursley, na tentativa falha de purgar sua magia fora dele, sua tia sempre o disse que aqueles tipos de história não existiam, principalmente na vida real. Mesmo agora, que ele apreendeu que era um Bruxo e estava ciente que seus tios só queriam que Harry não soubesse nada mágico, o garoto ainda não acreditava em contos de fadas.

Veja só, no Mundo Bruxo ele é considerado um herói e estava sendo tratado como um messias, no entanto nenhum feiticeiro sequer teve a capacidade de o verificar nos últimos dez anos. Por conta disso o menino acabou sendo abusado e negligenciado por sua família trouxa.

 _"Para os Dursley sou uma aberração, uma anomalia indesejada, mas para os feiticeiros sou apenas O Menino que Sobreviveu, o Herói trágico da luz, seu fantoche que pode ser trancado em um armário quando ninguém mais precisa"_ concluiu o garoto.

O corvo não teria nada disso. Ele não era um brinquedo. Nem um boneco e muito menos um fantoche, e acima de tudo o garoto certamente não era um herói.

Tudo que Harry queria era apreender magia e fazer alguns amigos, mas com aquele sangrento título, até isso iria se tornar um grande desafio. Mas logo todos saberiam que ele não seria o salvador de ninguém.

Foi assim que quando a noite de 1ª de setembro finalmente chegou, o chapéu seletor, passou apenas alguns minutos em sua cabeça e gritou em alto e bom som:

― Sonserina!

O diretor da escola perdeu a toda a cor e sua fachada de bondoso, Minerva Mcgonagall parecia estar prestes a desmaiar, um homem de cabelos sedosos sentado na mesa dos professores, o enviou, olhares odiosos cheios de rancor.

― Perdemos o Potter! Perdemos o Potter!

Dois irmãos de cabeças ruivas começaram a berrar, fingindo tristeza. Enquanto que seu irmão mais novo estava vociferando sobre a fato que Harry muito provavelmente era um bruxo das trevas.

Na semana seguinte os jornais vieram com manchetes bastante interessantes, falavam sobre uma profecia de um certo lorde das trevas e alguém que iria o derrotar, mas o conteúdo foi mal interpretada e agora todos estavam louvando Neville Lomgbottom como o eleito.

Harry não se importava.

 _"Não sou um herói. Contos de fadas não existem"_

Exceto que o menino não passou anos sendo abusado para deixar que outra pessoa tornar-se o manequim da luz, agora que estava começando a ver o quão longe as manipulações de Alvo Dumbledore iam.

Mas Harry não pretendia ser um lutador da luz e nem permitiria que o idoso e suas ovelhas conseguissem uma outra pessoa para ser sacrificada.

Então o garoto decidiu que, se eles quisessem um novo cordeiro teriam um tempo difícil para conseguir alguém hábil o bastante. Afinal porque não fingir ser um salvador que aquelas pessoas tanto queriam? O que poderia dar errado se ele cuidasse para não cair em alguma armadilha de morte?

Foi no final daquele mesmo ano, que Neville, Hermione e Ronald Weasley se encontraram sendo colocados para dormir em um corredor, enquanto que Harry passava por todos as provações para chegar na Pedra Filosofal.

― Dê-me a pedra e terei certeza de que você tenha tudo que quiser! ― Voldemort declarou, depois de perceber que Harry tinha conseguido tira-la de dentro do espelho.

― Não! Você me tirou a minha família! Tudo por causa de uma profecia estúpida! Será que você mesmo racionalizou que aquilo poderia ter sido uma armadinha!

― Cálice! Você é apenas uma mera criança que não sabe de nada! – rugiu o Lorde.

Antes que o homem pudesse deixar o corpo de Quirino para trás e voar como um espírito em direção a Harry, o garoto percebendo a insanidade do homem jogou-lhe a pedra.

― Fique com ela, talvez isso o ajude a ter sua sanidade de volta! E faça-me o favor de me deixar em paz!

Com isso Harry Potter saiu da sala deixando um muito estupefado Voldemort para trás.

Quando Dumbledore o perguntou o que tinha acontecido, Harry inventou um conto baseado em meias verdades, sua explicação do que tinha acontecido com a pedra era que tinha pegado fogo e explodido no instante em que Voldemort tentou o matar e tirar a pedra dele. O velho pareceu desconfiar de algo, mas acabou aceitando o que o menino o contou, e assim começou a falar sobre as proteções que sua mãe deixou quando morreu.

Nos dias seguintes, os seguidores de Dumbledore deixaram de crer que Neville era seu eleito.

Harry não podia se deixar de estar mais feliz. Havia conseguido. Voltou a ser o manequim da luz, mesmo que ele não pretendesse ser manipulado.

 **Xxx**

Logo, na metade do verão antes de seu terceiro ano, Sirius Black conseguiu escapar de azbakan.

O corvo não se importava com isso, estava envolto em outros pensamentos, como um certo Lordes das trevas que já deveria ter retornado mas ainda não fez nenhuma aparição.

No seu ano anterior o garoto acreditava fortemente que o homem teria revelado a sua volta ao mundo mágico, porem em vez disso pequenos ataques começaram a acontecer dentro de Hogwarts, causados pelo herdeiro da sonserina. No começo ele havia acreditado que aquilo não estava ligado ao Lorde das Trevas, foi só no final do ano, no fático dia em que Ginevra Weasley acabou sendo sequestrada e levada para a câmara segreta, que ele descobriu a verdadeira.

Tom Riddle e Voldemort eram a mesma pessoa, apesar do fato que Tom não era exatamente o mesmo Voldemort que Harry conheceu em seu primeiro ano, mas eles ainda eram supostamente as mesmas pessoas.

Então depois de matar o basilisko, o menino decidiu enviar o diário de volta para seu legitimo dono. Afinal de contas Harry havia procurado respostas de como ele era um ofidioglota, quando ninguém de sua família tinham essa habilidade. Tomando uma poção de herança levou-o a descobrir que tinha uma alma gêmea, que agora ele sabia que era o Lorde das Trevas.

Ainda perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, o garoto nem se deu conta que tinha enfim chegado em Hosmeade, continuando a andar calmamente pelas suas do vilarejo Harry não estava nem ai com o simples fato de que não ter uma autorização para visitar Hosmeade.

Ele queria se divertir assim como todos os outros estudantes, tanto é que nem notou que estava sendo seguido por uma figura encapuzada. Só quando aconteceu que mãos envolveram seu corpo e um feitiço de dormir foi lançado sobre ele, Harry tinha em fração de segundo a ideia de que poderia estar em perigo, quando perdeu a consciência.

 **Xxx**

Lentamente seus sentidos voltaram, ainda sentindo a fadiga Harry se levantou de uma poltrona e pôs-se a examinar onde se encontrava. Para sua surpresa, não estava em uma cela mas sim em uma sala de estar, seus olhos caíram no outro habitante da sala.

― Sentiu minha falta? ― perguntou Riddle, colocando um livro em cima da mesa. Ele parecia estar de volta aos seus dezenove anos.

― Nem brincando ― mentiu ― Por que estou aqui? Achei que eu tivesse lhe dito para me deixar em paz.

― Oh, isso...não me importo ― disse arrogantemente ― Você é minha alma gêmea, tenho todo o direito de velo quando eu bem entender.

Nesse ponto Harry foi obrigado a revirar os olhos. " _Quando foi que ele descobriu que ambos eram almas gêmeas?"_

― Vá direto ao ponto Riddle ― murmurou Harry voltando a se sentar na poltrona.

― Nunca fizemos nenhum acordo antes ― falou Tom, decidindo se levantar e sentar-se ao lado do garoto ― Mas isso não significa que não podemos fazer um trato agora.

― Se esse acordo não significar que eu vire seu escravo ou peão, então talvez eu possa até aceitar ― Harry anunciou.

Não era exatamente a verdade mas não era uma mentira, Harry poderia facilmente apoiar Voldemort caso esse não o tratasse como um servo ou até mesmo como um animal de estimação. E é claro se o Lorde das trevas fosse um purista de sangue que aprovasse a caça aos trouxas, ele jamais iria aceitar qualquer oferta que viesse do homem, o que quer que seja.

Vendo a linha de pensamento do garoto, Riddle decidiu se explicar.

― Nas últimas décadas estive mais insano do que nunca, você mesmo viu isso ― sussurrou ― Mas o que poucos sabem é que acabei me perdendo nessa loucura e também mudei muitos dos meus objetivos na primeira guerra.

Harry não pode deixar de abrir um pequeno sorriso. Parecia que dar a pedra e enviar o diário de volta para o homem não tinha sido em vão e muito menos uma má ideia.

― Então você não é um purista de sangue? ― resolveu perguntar.

― Não, você já deve saber que eu mesmo sou um meio sangue, não faria muito sentido se eu me declarasse assim ― confessou ― Perdi m minha sanidade depois que criei meu terceiro horcrux.

― O que é uma horcrux? ― perguntou o menino alarmado.

― Basicamente é um objeto criado para conter um pedaço da alma de um bruxo, feito através de um assassinato, afim de alcançar a imortalidade.

O garoto estremeceu. Não era à toa que o homem ficou louco.

― Você não fez apenas um, não é? ― ele ousou perguntar já sabendo a provável resposta.

― É claro que não, eu nunca me contentaria apenas com uma horcrux, ao todo creio que fiz sete horcruxes.

― Sete! ― exclamou o rapaz incrédulo ― Você fez sete dessas coisas?

― Isso não tem importância agora, já absorvi um dos meus horcruxes e pretendo fazer o mesmo com os outros quando eu encontrar uma forma melhor para assegurar minha imortalidade ― cortou ― Já chega de falar de mim, vamos conversar sobre nosso acordo.

Harry não pode deixar de levantar as sobrancelhas com a mudança repentina do assunto.

― Que tipo de acordo você quer que eu aceite?

― Case-se comigo ― Tom simplesmente declarou ― Então vou permitir que você permaneça neutro e me certificarei de alcançar meus objetivos através da política.

― Isso é tão...radical ― indagou Harry em choque ― E eu só tenho treze!

Voldemort bufou.

― Nós não precisamos nos casar imediatamente, pretendo esperar até que você tenha pelo menos dezessete anos ― Riddle esclareceu ― Mas vamos fazer um contrato de casamento ainda nessa semana.

― Se eu aceitar, vou poder voltar para Hogwarts? ― perguntou Harry ainda assustado.

― Você tem sido capaz de enganar Dumbledore, então não vejo por que não voltar ― respondeu ― Entretanto você vai me visitar na câmara secreta todos os dias.

― Tudo bem ― o corvo aceitou, o acordo em si não era ruim para recusar ― Eu acho que posso lidar com isso.

Voldemort sorriu e se aproximou pegando, com as mãos o rosto de Harry e fazendo com que esse o olhasse diretamente para os seus olhos vermelhos.

― Você também vai ter que lidar com minhas afeições ― murmurou e então o beijou apaixonadamente.


	2. Chapter 2 A Queda de Dumbledore

**Olá pessoal**

 **Eu prometi um bônus para os leitores do Spirit, acabei empolgada então decidi fazer muito mais do que um capítulo extra. Posso dizer de certeza que depois desse capítulo irá ter mais 2 ou 3 capítulos.**

 **Boa leitura!**

A Queda de Dumbledore

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian, se encontrava atualmente em seu escritório comendo seus amados doces de limão, enquanto que pensava em tudo que havia dado de errado nos últimos anos de sua longa vida.

Tudo tinha começado há dois anos atrás, no dia 1ª de Setembro quando o chapéu seletor acabou com todos os seus planos, classificando um Harry Potter na sonserina.

Não era para ser assim.

O garoto Potter deveria ser um completo grifinório assim como seus pais. Um herói trágico pronto para ser sacrificado no momento ideal, quando Tom retornasse o menino seria o farol da esperança, enquanto que para Albus ele seria um mero peão em seu jogo.

Mas não. O pirralho teve que ir parar justamente na sonserina e arruinar todos os seus planos que ele levou anos para planejar.

― Como!? ― trovejou Minerva na primeira reunião dos professores de Hogwarts ― Apenas como aquele menino amável conseguiu ser classificado na sonserina?

Severos zombou.

― E você mulher! Está só se perguntando isso agora? ― resmungou com a cara azedo ― Eu já sabia na primeira noite que Potter não pertencia na sonserina e tinha sido classificado na casa errada!

Em seu canto Pomona Sprout fungou seu nariz. Ela sabia muito bem que Snape só dizia aquilo pois odiava James e pensava que o menino era a cópia carbono de seu pai.

― Não seja bobo ― Filius se intrometeu ― Aquele chapéu jamais classificou um aluno na casa errada.

― Mas dessa vez ele fez! ― gritou o homem ― Eu quero aquele maldito pirralho fora da minha casa o mais rápido possível!

Dumbledore achou que aquele era o instante certo para se intrometer e expressar suas novas ideias.

― Severos você sabe tão bem quanto eu que, depois que um aluno é classificado ele não pode se mudar para outra casa a menos que haja uma reclassificação de todos os alunos de Hogwarts ― comentou calmamente ― Se eu me lembro bem apenas o próprio chapéu seletor decide quando isso deve ocorrer.

Minerva e ele haviam implorado durante toda a semana para que o chapéu fizesse isso, mas o mesmo se recusou a realizar a reclassificação.

― Mas e quanto a profecia? ― Minerva resolveu perguntar ― Sonserinos raramente são outra coisa senão escuro ou cinza.

― Neville também se encaixa na profecia, só porque ele não foi marcado por Tom não significa que o pobre menino algum dia, não vá o derrotar algum dia.

E assim ele começou a tarefa nada difícil de mirar toda a atenção para Neville, tudo que Albus teve que fazer foi ter a certeza de que o profeta diário publicasse um artigo sobre a profecia torcendo algumas palavras e pronto Longbottom se tornou o novo eleito.

Com o incentivo certo Neville começou a se tornar tudo que Harry não era. Seu destino pareceu selado quando o esse com ajuda de Ronald Weasley salvou uma nascida-trouxa de um troll.

Oh. Se ao menos Dumbledore tivesse sabido que seu plano seria mais uma vez frustrado por um Harry Potter, talvez ele nunca teria o posto em prática.

― Harry, meu menino será que você pode me explicar o que o levou a ir atrás da pedra filosofal? ― perguntou ao mesmo tempo que mexia com sua barba.

― Eu não pretendia ir atrás da pedra ― confessou o garoto ― Perdi o toque de recolher mas quando eu estava fazendo meu caminho para o salão comunal notei que três grifinórios estavam indo entrar na porta do terceiro corredor ― respondeu inocentemente ― Imaginei que se eu tentasse impedi-los eu seria amaldiçoado então os petrifiquei.

Dumbledore quase rosnou, porque o garoto tinha que mais uma vez destruir os seus planos?

Mas havia outra coisa que o incomodava, ele sabia que Neville e seus amigos tinham permanecidos petrificados quase a noite inteira, então o que aconteceu com a pedra? Certamente o pirralho não teria a deixado totalmente indefesa para Tom pegar? Ou ele teria? Mas era exatamente isso o que os sonserinos fazem.

― Por acaso você entrou na porta do terceiro corredor? ― decidiu finalmente perguntar.

Harry deu de ombros parecendo não querer falar.

― Sim ― respondeu ― Mas não era minha intenção de entrar lá ― esclareceu o garoto enquanto que se acomodava em sua cadeira ― Eu apenas notei que a porta estava entre aberta e tive um vislumbre de que o cerebus estava dormindo ao som de uma melodia então resolvi investigar.

"Então ele enfrentou Riddle" concluiu o bruxo "Talvez nem vou precisar de Longbottom para fazer isso"

― Então você deve ter encontrado o mago das trevas que queria roubar a pedra? ― sugeriu Albus à medida que continuava a massagear sua barba.

― Voldemort ― sussurrou desconfortavelmente Harry ― Ele estava possuindo Quirriel, mas ele não pode concluir seus objetivos, a pedra pegou fogo e explodiu no momento em que ele tentou a tirar de mim, tentei fugir mas acabei desmaiando.

Os ouvidos de Dumbledore se inflamaram com a informação de que a pedra pegou fogo e explodiu.

"Bem talvez fosse as proteções de Lily agindo ou Nicolas pode ter colocado algum encantamento para ter esse efeito"

― Oh...meu menino! Isso é uma ótima notícia! ― exclamou alegremente ― Parece que você salvou o mundo mágico mais uma vez!

Harry de repente pareceu ficar triste. Albus piscou em confusão. O garoto não deveria ficar feliz com aquela informação.

― Mas e quanto a Nicolas e Penerele Flamel?

"Oh ...ele está triste porque eles vão morrer agora que a pedra se foi" imaginou.

― Não é necessário se preocupar com eles ― indagou firmemente ― Nicolas estava bastante animado com a ideia de partir para a sua próxima grande aventura, pois a morte é exatamente isso.

Então Albuns passou a o explicar sobre o sacrifício de Lily, que haviam permitido que Harry sobrevivesse a própria maldição da morte.

Naquele ano, para o grande desgosto dele, sonserina ganhou mais uma vez o torneio das casas. Porem ele não deixou que isso azedasse seu bom humor.

Seus seguidores ainda tiveram que ser convencidos de que Potter não era escuro, mas sim era o verdadeiro escolhido pela profecia.

Tudo estava de volta aos trilhos. Mas então porque agora dois anos depois, ele estava totalmente ferrado tentando descobrir onde tudo deu errado?

Não tinha como ter sido o primeiro ano de Harry, apesar do começo horrível a pedra acabou sendo destruída e Voldemort colocado em seu devido lugar.

Talvez as coisas tivessem dado errado no episódio da Câmara Secreta, ele nunca gostou que Harry jogou o diário para o basilisco comer, porém Dumbledore não pretendia entrar na câmara para verificar se o diário tinha sido devidamente destruído, principalmente porque Albus odiava a ideia de ter que abrir a barriga da cobra caso os feitiços de accio não funcionassem e além do mais ele teria que lidar com o odor do animal.

Já no início do verão desse ano, as coisas estavam indo bem.

Ele havia enviado o ministro Fugdle com um jornal que continha uma foto da família Weasley com rabicho. Albus sabia que Sírius tentaria escapar caso soubesse que Peter estava vivo, entretanto o que Black não sabia era que ele o ajudou a fugir desativando as alas de Azkaban com uma runa.

Então um dia no meio do ano letivo Tom retornou, sã e com toda a sua antiga glória, iniciando uma carreira política.

Isso era um pesadelo.

Ninguém além da ordem da fênix e os comensais da morte sabia que o Lorde das Trevas retornou. Levar essa informação para o público em geral só resultaria em Cornélios declarar que ele ficou louco e arruinar não só a sua reputação mas também resultaria em acabar com todos os seus contatos que ele tinha no ministério.

Decidindo que Riddle precisava ser parado, antes que o mesmo começasse a fazer grandes estragos no ministério. Albus se voltou a localizar as horcruxes do homem.

O que ele não contava, era encontrar uma das relíquias da morte e sem pensar colocar o anel em seu dedo.

E agora Dumbledore só tinha mais um ano, até que a maldição o matasse segundo seu professor de poções.

Encontrar uma cura em tão pouco tempo era improvável.

Albus queria chorar.

Por que a vida tinha que cagar fora justo agora?

Mastigando mais um de seus doces em sua boca, ele percebeu só então um gosto muito estranho.

Engasgando-se Albus se perguntou se os gêmeos Weasley tinham adulterado os seus biscoitos, normalmente ele estaria usando um anel que estava encantado para o avisar quando sua comida ou bebida estava de alguma forma adulterada mas hoje ele se esqueceu de colocar o bendito anel.

Suspirando um pouco Dumbledore lançou um feitiço para identificar o que estava de errado na comida. O resultado do encanto revelou que havia quatro tipos de veneno e mais uma maldição que logo começaria a fazer efeito. Não havia maneira que isso fosse os Weasley, aquilo tinha que ser obra de Tom.

Um rápido olhar pela sala mostrou que Fawkes estava longe de ser visto.

Rapidamente Albus se levantou e correndo sai de seu escritório rumo a enfermaria.

Antes que ele pudesse começar a descer a escadaria e enfim chegar ao seu destino, um elfo doméstico o surpreendeu e o lançou escada a baixo.

A ajuda não chegou antes de sua própria morte.

 **Então o que vocês acharam?**

 **Confesso que esse capítulo era pra ser bem maior, mas percebi que o final dele estava muito narrativo portando resolvi o reescrever, como eu queria ter o capítulo todo pronto hoje aquela parte ficou para a próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3 Surpresas

**Cheguei com mais um capítulo! Boa leitura!**

Em uma antiga mansão em Little Hangleton, Tom perguntou ao elfo que havia acabado de voltar para o seu lar:

― Conseguiu fazer o que eu pedi? ― sua voz era pura excitação, afinal não era todos os dias que ele ouvia o destino de seu maior inimigo.

― Sim! Tily fez exatamente como o senhor ordenou ― respondeu alegremente ― Sumi com aquele anel de identificação de Dumbledore, então Tily afastou Flawkes de Hogwarts e trocou os doces do velho homem pelos que o mestre Riddle fez.

O humor Tom virou maravilhas. _Funcionou._

― Você se certificou de que ele realmente morreu? ― calmamente pediu com medo que, o seu jurado inimigo de alguma forma conseguiu sobreviver.

A pequena elfo balançou a cabeça, querendo dizer sim.

Ele sorriu.

A vitória em si já era dele.

Não importava que a Ordem da Fênix ainda faria de tudo para o expor e marcar uma oposição contra seus projetos de lei, eles dificilmente conseguiriam fazer estragos.

Tom tinha fé que sem a interferência do Líder da Luz os membros da ordem começariam a perceber que ele não era o diabo encarnado e não pretendia matar todos os nascidos trouxas.

― Muito bem Tiby ― ele a felicitou ― Você pode voltar agora para o seu trabalho.

― Tily é tão feliz por ter conseguido serviu seu mestre! ― exclamou feliz e então desapareceu com um pop, deixando seu senhor sozinho em seu escritório contemplando a sua vitória.

Para Tom, Dumbledore nas últimas semanas estava se tornando uma verdadeira dor de cabeça.

O homem havia até conseguido encontrar uma de suas horcruxes, mas infelizmente para a velha cabra, ele já imaginava que aquilo aconteceria cedo ou tarde, por isso, antes de aparecer em público, Tom criou alguns objetos extremamente parecidos com suas horcruxes e feito parecer que eram as originais com um pouco de magia negra, dessa forma as originais que estavam em locais óbvios foram substituídos por esses objetos falsos.

Por causa de um feitiço de combustão, o Líder da Luz nem notou nada estranho e colocou o anel em seu próprio dedo, assinando assim a sua própria morte.

Mas Tom não podia dar o luxo de esperar um ano para que a maldição o mate, foi então que Harry veio com um plano de usar um elfo doméstico para colocar veneno nos doces de Dumbledore.

Ele próprio na hora não acreditava que a ideia toda pudesse funcionar. Entretanto isso não o impediu de tentar. E agora o velho manipulador estava fora de cena. Tudo por causa de seu pequeno corvo.

Notando o seu horário, ele aparatou para a Câmara dos segredos.

― Você parece um pouco aborrecido, para um dia que deve ser comemorado ― comentou quando seu amado chegou.

Harry parecia realmente cansado e Tom se perguntou o que causou tal estresse, ele sabia de certeza que ninguém iria aponta-lo como suspeito, tirando alguns grifindores como Ronald Weasley que sairiam acusando os sonserinos pela morte da velha cabra.

― Talvez eu esteja aborrecido― resmungou ― Mas eu tenho todo o direito de ser! ― afirmou cruzando os braços ― Fiquei preso por três horas no salão principal por causa de Alastor Moody.

Seu Harry ficava fofo como um gatinho quando com raiva.

― O que ele fez? ― perguntou ― Não acho que um interrogatório leva tanto tempo.

Tom enrolou seus braços ao redor da cintura de Harry e pressionou um beijo na testa do corvo.

― Bem, Moody decidiu que seria o único a interrogar o anos da sonserina.

― Oh...ele está se tornando cada vez mais paranoico ― suspirou

Harry fez uma pequena carreta enquanto que olhava seriamente para o outro bruxo.

― Venha, nós estamos indo dar uma volta ― disse Tom, enquanto que puxava sua alma gêmea em direção aos túneis que levavam a saída.

A Câmara em si, continuava tão úmida e cheia de musgos exatamente como na época em que ele estudou em Hogwarts. Tom nunca se deu o trabalho de limpar o lugar. Ele simplesmente não faria algo tão plebeu.

― Nós estamos perto ― afirmou quando os dois chegaram na saída e entraram na floresta proibida.

Harry somente levantou uma sobrancelha em curiosidade, mal podendo conter sua excitação. Antes que o menor, pudesse pensar em perguntar onde eles estavam indo, Tom aproveitou oportunidade para murmurou em sua orelha:

― Você deveria fechar seus olhos para não estragar a surpresa.

Seu corvo fez exatamente o que ele pediu, deixando-se ser guiado por ele pela floresta. Tom decidindo ter a certeza que o outro não pudesse ver nada cobriu o rosto de seu amada.

― Quase lá? ― perguntou Harry depois de um tempo.

― Sim, apenas mais alguns passos para frente.

Quando ele finalmente permitiu que o outro bruxo visse onde estavam, Harry ficou com a boca aberta com a beleza daquele lugar.

Em sua frente se encontrava as mais variadas flores, sendo cuidadas por pequenas fadas que iluminavam aquela parte da floresta acrescentando magia por todo o jardim. Cada flor ali brilhava a luz da lua mostrando a beleza única daquele lugar para quem quisesse ver.

― Bem Vindo ao jardim das fadas! ― saudou, ele havia tropeçado naquele jardim em seu quinto ano, antes de ter criado seu primeiro horcrux e tinha tido a mesma reação que o corvo

― É tão lindo ― comentou ainda estando boquiaberto com o lugar.

Tom não podia deixar de concordar, mas agora ele conhecia algo ainda mais bonito que esse jardim.

― Você é mais belo do que esse lugar jamais poderia ser.

Harry o olhou incrédulo.

― Não seja exagerado ― murmurou fechado o espaço de suas bocas e Tom desejou poder continuar aquele beijo para sempre.

Oh, Tom não via a hora de Harry completar pelo menos dezessete anos. Só pela coisas que ele poderia começar fazer.

Xxx

Remos entrou em seu quarto privado depois de um dia tempestuoso.

Ele mal podia acreditar nos acontecimentos inéditos das últimas horas. Primeiro o assassinato de Dumbledore e agora...

― Aluado! ― exclamou Sirius ― Você finalmente apareceu, creio que estava lidando com alunos problemáticos, não é? Isso me lembra de como costumávamos ser quando erámos estudantes.

Remos suspirou pesadamente, seu amante ainda não tinha ouvido das notícias daquele dia.

― Na verdade Almofadinhas, não é por causa dos alunos que cheguei mais tarde.

― Não? ― ponderou o outro bruxo em confusão.

― Dumbledore está morto ― ele finalmente estalou.

Sirius arregalou os olhos em puro horror.

― O que?! ― gritou histérico parecendo que ia ter um ataque cardíaco a qualquer minuto ― Mas como?

― Hugh...alguém de alguma conseguiu forma conseguiu assassina-lo sem levar nenhuma suspeita sobre si mesmo ― desabafou o lobisomem.

― Maldição! ― exclamou o animagos em puro choque ― Provavelmente foi obra do Lorde das Trevas, ele deve ter enviado um de seus comensais para fazer o trabalho sujo ― Remos concordou ― É claro que tinha que ser ele! ― continuou Sirius com raiva ― Aquele bastardo está querendo isso desde sempre e agora ele vai tentar eliminar o nosso afilhado também! ― trovejou enviando uma onda de magia pelo quarto.

― Nós vamos estar lá para o proteger.

― Nós? Você sabe muito bem que não vou poder estar lá para proteger Harry do monstro.

Nesse ponto Almofadinhas estava quase começando a soluçar. Remos odiava o ver assim.

― Sirius ― o lobisomem tentou chamar a atenção ― Não é bem assim ― acrescentou enquanto que se aproximava do outro mago.

― É claro que é sou supostamente um comensal da morte aos olhos do ministério!

― Não mais, Peter foi capturado, eu o encontrei tentando escapar do grande salão então o entreguei para Amélia depois dos interrogatórios.

Sirius rapidamente se animou.

― Você está brincando? ― olhando para o rosto sério de Remos ele não pode deixar de sorrir ― Vou ter um julgamento! Vou ter um julgamento! ― comemorou realizando uma dança feliz.

 **Espero que tenham gostado!**


	4. Chapter 4 O Grande Choque de Sirius

**Eu voltei! Sei que eu estava sumida por um longo tempo. Sério me desculpem por isso!**

 **Eu tive um grande bloqueio criativo e não consegui voltar a escrever por um longo tempo, com grande determinação eu sempre dizia a mim mesma "eu vou voltar a escrever" mas nunca voltava, até que uma hora me empolguei e cheguei até aqui.**

No dia do funeral

No dia seguinte, após a morte de Dumbledore, o sol mostrava os seus imensos raios dourados que foram se tornaram bem vindos por todos aqueles que levantaram cedo, naquela manhã fria de inverno. Muito rapidamente alunos e professores foram levantando e pouco a pouco pais chegaram e levaram seus filhos para casa, alguns permaneceram para ficar e ver o velório, Neville pertenceu a esse grupo.

Por um pouco de período de tempo, em seu primeiro ano, ele era o farol da esperança, o escolhido e eleito para derrotar o Você-Sabe-Quem, apesar de que Neville nunca desejou nada daquilo e então em um veio o furação, e no fim do ano letivo a opinião de todos mudou e o nome de Harry Potter estava novamente na boca de todos.

Não que Neville se ressentisse do sonserino, era apenas assustador como as pessoas de repente mudassem de opinião, por causa de Dumbledore.

─ Da pra acreditar − murmurou Hermione folheando o jornal ─ Sirius Black vai receber um julgamento – Rony que estava ao seu lado engasgou.

─ Mas ele era o braço direito de Você-Sabe-Quem!

─ Bem – disse nervosamente ─ Parece que apareceram novas provas que comprovam que ele era inocente – Neville achou o momento apropriado para falar:

─ Black provavelmente foi enviado para Azkaban sem um julgamento – Rony lançou um olhar de pura fúria, pronto para estrangular quem quer que disse-se que Sirius Black era inocente ─ Minha avó sempre diz que um dia o Ministério iria se arrepender disso – decidiu completar.

Hermione olhou chateada, provavelmente por causa de seu insulto a figuras de autoridade. Isso sempre seria algo que ele nunca entenderia, ela e a sua total, absoluta e quase imutável idolatria a autoridade.

─ Eu acho que eles estavam mais que certos...olhe só para o pai de Malfoy, ele comprou a sua liberdade – apontou o garoto ruivo quase aos berro.

─ Isso é completamente diferente! – rugiu Hermione iniciando uma discussão.

Neville que já estava cansado das constantes brigas dos dois, não pode deixar de se distrair com o jornal. Ele não era de se interessar por revistas e muito menos jornais, mas a sua avó sempre insistiu para que ele lesse, para se manter bem informado.

Passando pelas páginas ele leu, os títulos:

 _Ordem paranoica desconfia que Você-Sabe-Quem retornou!_

 _Quem matou Albus Dumbledore e fugiu impune?_

 _Peter Pettigrow é encontrado vivo e escondido em forma animaga!_

 _O retorno da antiga casa dos Gaunt, saiba quem é Thomas Gaunt._

 _Fudge poderá vencer as próximas eleições Bruxas?_

Em algum lugar da Grã-Bretanha

A ordem da Fênix estava um caos, seu mundo parecia ter sido derrubado com a morte de seu líder, e agora eles teriam que lidar com o retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem.

A própria Minerva não sabia o que fazer ou como reagir a tempestade que estava varrendo o mundo mágico. Ontem mesmo ela teve uma grande choque ao ver em um jornal o rosto de um jovem, pelo nome de Thomas Gaunt, Minerva sabia de seu verdadeiro nome e lhe dava calafrios nas espinhas não saber como contra-atacar.

E então para piorar agora Black, o lado direito daquele homem iria sair de Azkaban.

O dia do Julgamento

Tom Riddle se encontrava com uma grande dor de cabeça, que se resumia em Sirius Black. Tudo começou quando ele descobriu que Amelia Bones conseguiu colocar as suas mão em Peter Petigrow, muitos antes que seus seguidores.

E agora como ele conseguiria provar a Black suas boas intenções? Como conseguiria agora uma migalha de confiança daquele homem. Ele era o padrinho de Harry afinal de contas!

A antiga auror, sempre fora uma mulher inteligente e quando ela teve em si as provas da inocência de Sirius, Bones sabia muito bem que, Cornelius nunca permitiria tal coisa a manchar a sua carreira. Mas isso não significou que os aurores não pudessem retirar uma confissão de Pettigrow, e assim com aquela prova, eles pediram ao Primeiro-Ministro dos Trouxas, pelo julgamento da Rainha.

A grande maioria dos bruxos sempre esqueceu que tinham uma monarca e embora no mundo dos Trouxas seu poder, era apenas simbólico e cerimonial, no mundo mágico ela ainda detinha o poder de ser a juíza quando solicitado.

─ Sirius Black você alguma vez foi um Comensal da morte? – Perguntou a Rainha em todo o seu resplendor.

─ Não – Sirius respondeu sob o efeito do soro da verdade.

Bruxas e bruxos soltaram suspiros de surpresa, outros gritavam que não podia ser.

─ Você traiu James e Lily Potter e deu a sua localização para o Lorde das Trevas?

─ Não – mais uma vez silvos de surpresas e gritos de negação podiam ser ouvidos.

─ Sr. Black o senhor matou treze trouxas naquele fático halloween?

─ Não – negou causando mais turbulência, agora foi a vez de Peter responder as mesmas perguntas.

Tom assistiu toda a audiência terminar. Ele teria que conseguir a confiança de Black do modo mais difícil.

Sirius andou pelos corredores do Ministério da Magia, depois de fugir de reportes intrigados.

Ele era um homem livre. Um homem livre. Agora tudo o que lhe foi negado ele finalmente poderia ter. Foi uma pena que Remos não poderia estar aqui com ele.

─ Sr. Black? – alguém chamou, Sirius se virou para encarar a fonte da voz podendo sentir um feitiço silencioso ser lançado ao redor deles ─ Será que eu poderia ter um pouco do seu tempo? – falou o homem charmoso que ele tinha uma nítida impressão de já ter visto.

─ Você já está tendo o meu tempo – puros sangues e suas benditas manias.

─ É claro – murmurou o estranho ─ Tudo o que eu queria era entregar-lhe um convite para um jantar...

─ Sinto muito mais vou ter que recusar – interrompeu Sirius ─ Eu nunca fui um fã dessas coisas puro sangue e muito menos manobras políticas.

─ Oh não o Senhor entendeu tudo errado – disse em choque ─ Sou o namorado de Harry Potter, o seu afiliado – os olhos de Sirius se arreganharam ─ E eu não pude deixar de pensar que um jantar entre você, o Sr. Lupin, Harry e eu não poderia ser menos apropriado – acrescentou.

─ Quem é você? – perguntou quase horrorizado.

─ Thomas Gaunt.

O coração de Sirius quase parou enquanto que sua mente correu rapidamente com as lembranças daquele nome. Thomas Gaunt, Remos o contou sobre ele, a ordem sabia que esse homem não era ninguém menos que o próprio Lorde das Trevas.

─ O que você quer com Harry? – rugiu, dando passos para frente ─ Seu bastardo escorregadio tudo que você quer é matar Harry assim como fez com James e Lily – continuou a gritar em total fúria.

 **Obrigado pela leitura e me desculpem mais uma vez pela demora!**


End file.
